


How pleasing would be your scream?”

by E_Jones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Trauma, Whumptober 2020, bruised, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Jones/pseuds/E_Jones
Summary: Alaya was looking for revenge, she finally gets it. But does her second encounter go as she planned?For Whumptober 2020
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	How pleasing would be your scream?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I was thinking while writing but I am obsessed with morally gray characters.
> 
> The characters are Indian because I am too so why not
> 
> Alaya : pronounced "alaayaa"  
> Age : 22

When Anil came to, he raised his head with the expectation to see a drug dealer he hadn’t paid back, or a gang member he has robbed from, in short, anybody to whom he owed something. A young, well built girl in her early twenties with her face hidden was not on his list. She looked normal, boring even, someone who you would imagine planning her another boring friend’s birthday or something not cleaning a knife in a small, dust-laden room in a … wait where was he? The room was dark but he could make out it was still evening, so he must still be in Mumbai. One thing about the girl that was recognizable to him was her eyes. They were full of bloodlust, maybe this is going to be more interesting than he thought.

He stretched his neck, right, let’s get to work. Hands were chained, he was practically hanging from the said chains, his head didn’t feel funny but his memories prior to waking up were fuzzy, he was hit on the head then, that’s just insulting. A punch on the nose brought his attention back to the present. He regulated his breathing, it was a mediocre punch, not bad. She was looking at him expectantly, she must have been saying something, he had completely blocked her out.

"I said, do you even remember me?”

“I was actually thinking the same thing. You a fan?” He received a sharp slap this time. “I am starting to doubt the fan thing”

Her impassive mask cracked and she let out a laugh, it was a sad type of laugh, of someone who knew no joy in the world.

She removed her mask to reveal a mean, long scar starting from his left cheek and ending at the base of her neck. “Remember this?”

It hit him then, like a ton of bricks, well, to be fair, it had been a year since he gave her that, or was it two?

“I know it, I do, don’t tell me, your name starts with A, right?”

He grit his teeth as a shock went through his body.

“Do you still find this funny?” The question didn’t sound rhetorical but he was tased before he could answer.

Anil’s eyes lit up, things were finally starting to liven up, “Tell me, Alaya, do you feel powerful? Can you feel the ecstasy of having a human life in your hands, to do with as you please as yours was in mine?

She took a step back, then slammed the knife in her hand in the wall behind Anil, metres from his face. “I am not anymore”

He looked amused, “Then why are you here?”

She hated how smug he looked, how relaxed his posture was, how her left index finger wouldn’t stop twitching. She calmed herself, she had no reason to be scared, she wasn’t the one in danger, why didn’t it feel like it then?

She picked up another knife, a longer one, sharper and trailed it down his face, letting it draw blood at the chin, “Because I want you to feel as helpless as I did” . Pressing the flat part of the blade on the fresh wound, she relished the look of pain that appeared on his face, replaced almost instantly by an amused one

“Nah there is something else, isn’t there? Something that pushed you to do this, what is it? Don’t be shy now.”

Alaya turned from her victim, she knew he was trying to lose her nerve, to make a mistake but she couldn’t stop the memories, just like she still couldn’t stop her finger from twitching.

_ {“Don’t be shy” he cooed as he slowly cut her thigh, “Tell me your name and maybe I’ll stop”} _

__

She slashed his hands viciously, every bit of pain that she had endured came back to her, she kept carving his skin, she could hear gasps of pain, she didn’t stop until she reached his neck, then with an uneven voice, “Why?”

She took in a deep breath and began cleaning the crimson knife, “There were 5 of us that day, why did you take me?”

_ {He was fuming with anger, standing over her, “You thought you could get away from me?” _

_ “I won’t tell anyone, I swear, please just let me go”. He bent down, bringing the knife to her left cheek, “How about one last scream then?”} _

__

It was getting hard for Anil to focus, too much blood had been lost but oh this had never happened before, this was exciting. The ceiling was in tatters anyways, without a metal hook with a human’s weight on it. With just a few more tugs, it would give away. He was disappointed, she was, in the end, just another person that couldn’t satisfy him.

The hook loosened further. She stood with her back to him, visibly shaking.

It gave away.

His legs had no damage, if she wasn’t so self-absorbed, she would have thought of slashing the ankles to prevent quick movement. His hands weren’t usable though, he’ll have to get away first, then hunt her down.

Before she could react, he had her pinned to the ground, his bound hands around her neck, “Sssh, sleep now, I’ll deal with you later”

With a chuckle, he began to get up but his legs buckled, why couldn’t he feel his legs? Why couldn’t he move them?

Alaya wrenched free from the grasp easily, “I gave you a paralysis drug when you were unconscious. It was a slow one so that I had time before you realized it, it was almost too late, I underestimated you.”

His expression changed from triumphant to confused, then he let out a bitter laugh, like a crazed animal.

She knew it was over, she picked herself up, pulling out the revolver from her pocket with her shaking hand.

“It was your laugh”

She lowered her gun, “What?”

“You were laughing at some shitty joke that day. I heard you, it was such a genuine laugh, so pure and I thought, if your laugh is so satisfying, how pleasing would be your scream?”

She shot him times in times in the chest, her hands never shook again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it satisfactory? Let me know!


End file.
